Rowan LaFontaine
'Rowan LaFontaine '''is a character in the ''Friday the 13th ''franchise, appearing as the main protagonist in ''Jason X. Biography Rowan was a scientist working for the U.S. government, and the project leader of a group running experiments on Jason Voorhees, an undead mass murderer who had been held captive since 2008 in the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility. She attempted to execute Jason several times, but to no avail due to Jason's regenerative capabilities. In 2010, Rowan decided to cryogenically freeze Jason until they could decide what to do with him, but was stopped from doing so by her superiors, who planned to conduct further research into Jason's immortality and regenerative powers for profit. However, this plan failed when Jason broke free of his restraints and killed a team of soldiers meant to transport him to another facility, leaving only Rowan on the receiving end of Jason's wrath. Rowan managed to evade Jason, and cornered him in the cryonic chamber. Taking the killer by surprise, Rowan knocked Jason into a cryonics pod, sealed him in, and activated it. However, before the process was complete, Jason sliced through the door with his machete and stabbed Rowan in the abdomen, critically wounding her. With the containment breached, the room automatically sealed, and cryonics fluid spilled into the room and froze Rowan along with Jason. In the year 2455, a group of students on a field trip from Earth II came to the facility and discovered the frozen bodies of Jason and Rowan, subsequently taking both back to their ship, the Grendel. Though Jason was pronounced dead, Rowan was subjected to regenerative nanotechnology process which simultaneously reanimated her and healed her stomach wound. The shocked and confused Rowan was then brought up to speed. However, it quickly turned out that the initial assumptions of Jason being dead were wrong. Jason awoke in the morgue and quickly went about his usual business: killing anyone and everyone unlucky enough to cross paths with him. Just as Rowan and two students were cornered, Jason was attacked by the android Kay-Em 14, whom easily overpowered Jason and apparently killed him by blasting off his right arm, left leg, a portion of the right side of his chest, and most of his head. Unfortunately, Kay-Em unwittingly knocked Jason into a medical station, which subjected him to the same nanotechnology procedure used to reanimate Rowan and resurrected him as Über-Jason, as even more powerful cyborg. Attacking once more, Jason punched Kay-Em's head clean off of her shoulders, and attempted to kill her creator. Rowan intervened and grabbed Jason's arm before he could do so, but Jason merely grabbed her by the throat and tossed her aside. Rowan and the others managed to escape, but Waylander ended up trapped in the room with Jason. Nonetheless, Weylander activated preset charges that blew up the ship, but even these were not enough to stop Jason, who quickly returned only to be distracted by a virtual reality simulation of Camp Crystal Lake and dragged into the atmosphere of Earth II by Sergeant Brodski, where both are apparently killed by the heat of atmospheric reentry. Rowan, one of the few survivors left at this time, contemplated her new life and subsequently settled down on Earth II with a fresh start. Trivia *Rowan has a grey streak like Nancy Thompson. *Rowan along with Pam are only leading females who appear only movie and don't appear in next movie in any form (like real or archive footage) and are not mentioned or seen in comic books or novel again. Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Final girls Category:Personnel of the Crystal Lake Research Facility Category:Doctors Category:Characters in Jason X Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Adults